


His Favourite Birthdays

by Em_is_here



Series: Eugene Appreciation Week [7]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Birthday Party, Eugene Appreciation Week, Eugene has had a lot of good birthdays you guys, F/M, Presents, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_is_here/pseuds/Em_is_here
Summary: Eugene reminiscing about his previous birthdays during his current one.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Eugene Appreciation Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719349
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	His Favourite Birthdays

“Aw, crap. Dad, can you hold him a second?” Adelaide handed her son to her father and went to go clean off her shirt.

Eugene’s first grandson was still a baby, not yet able to support his own head but already so much of his future was planned out for him. He would inherit either the dark kingdom or Corona and rule as king. Of which country had yet to be decided. Fred had announced that he would never take a consort, or have children a few years ago. The biggest problem was working out who would inherit his throne. They had collectively come to the decision that Adelaide’s children would inherit both Corona and The Dark Kingdom and that had been that. 

Fred had informed them that he wouldn’t be able to make his father’s birthday. His kingdom was still very young and weak. They were still looking for some of their subjects and asking if they wanted to move back. A lot hadn’t and there was no way Fred could leave his kingdom for a good while. 

But at least he had the rest of his family here. Eugene scanned over them quickly, eyes stopping at his wonderful wife. He suddenly remembered that she was going to propose to him which would have made that the best birthday ever, even if he was a year older than he thought he was. 

William started to stir in his arms and Eugene absentmindedly rocked him back to sleep. It turns out fatherhood is a lot like riding a bike, and Eugene was still the best at calming a baby. If ever a baby started to cry during court, Eugene would usually head over and see if he could do anything. 

Rapunzel caught his eye and smiled at him before turning back to Emilia’s painting which she was critiquing. Their second daughter had turned out to essentially be just like her mother. Eugene was convinced there was a little magic in her. The way she could create things was truly remarkable.

When Emilia was ten, she had wanted to bake Eugene a birthday cake. She had been shown how by the kitchen staff so she snuck down early in the morning of his 46th birthday and made an absolute mess. Luckily, Fred had realised she was down there and saved the situation as best he could. She still had to apologise to the cooks when they found them. That was certainly the funniest story behind any one of his birthday cakes.

Fred and Adelaide had once decided to get him a present - the first they had ever gotten him. They had convinced Faith to take them down to the market and had gotten him a small lizard trinket. It was such a tiny thing but Pascal had just died and it came from them - it was his prized possession and had sat on his side table ever since. He missed that frog.

Klaus had managed to come into the world on his birthday weekend. That was a particularly difficult birth for Rapunzel and hearing the news that both she and the baby were safe and healthy was easily the best birthday gift he had ever received. 

Eugene had had many wonderful birthdays over the years. He looked once more at the baby in his arms. This child would not grow up without family and birthdays. He would know his age and never have to steal to get by. 

And this knowledge, this atmosphere of family and home; always home; made this his favourite birthday party Rapunzel had ever thrown him.

**Author's Note:**

> Eugene Appreciation Week, day 7 - Birthday
> 
> As always, @fishskiin on Tumblr has the rest of the content for this week
> 
> I am so grateful to the people who organised this week. It has been quite a challenge to write a story every day for a week, but I managed it and am proud of myself for it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with this week, and I hope you have enjoyed them.


End file.
